


你是闯进我生活的幸运星

by yianbushigezi



Category: AWM[绝地求生] - 漫漫何其多 | AWM[Jué Dì Qiú Shēng] - Màn Màn Hé Qí Duō, 祁炀 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:54:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22678312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yianbushigezi/pseuds/yianbushigezi
Kudos: 17





	你是闯进我生活的幸运星

昨夜的不间断使于炀耗费太多体力。白皙脸庞上还残留着绯红，虽然双人床上只有他一个人，身上的被子却掖极好。

几缕暖阳从床帘间缝中透过，洒在床上人的发上，给金黄色的发丝加上柔光。

睫毛颤动几下，于炀闭着眼往旁边摸索，只能拍到空气的他突然睁开。瞥见墙上的钟表显示15:00的字样。

他左挪到祁醉的位置，头埋进被子，贪婪地闻着祁醉的味道。

肚子抗议是强迫于炀起床的原因。

他在基地一楼翻找食物，最后只找到一包吐司。叼着吐司的他，发现基地居然异常安静，没有贺小旭的叫，也没有卜那那的闹。他转遍了整个基地，都没看见一个人。

于炀回房复盘了2个小时，基地依旧是静。终于，他给祁醉打电话，回应的只有电子音:“对不起，您拨打的用户已关机。”拨打其他人的电话，都是打不通。

于炀等到天黑，还是没有人回来，群里更是死寂。毫无预兆的静，于炀不禁慌了神。出门找祁醉的想法占据整个大脑，即便大海捞针，他也想去。  
拉开衣柜门的瞬间，他看到一套摆放整齐的运动服，最上面还放了一张字条:“现在的你一定是因为我没回来，想换衣服找我。穿这套给你准备的衣服，跟红心走，这样的你我更喜欢。”

换好衣服的于炀，一身白色运动装，清清爽爽。虽然是黑夜，但路灯的明亮，加上沿途树干上没隔几个就有一颗大红心，于炀很容易就找到路。于炀在前面边走边找，丝毫没察觉躲在暗处拨电话的卜那那:“队长，小队长方向没问题，一切正常。”

寻寻觅觅，红心的终点是游乐场。

处处霓虹，闪闪彩灯，照亮了天际。于炀徘徊在门口，在人群中寻找祁醉的身影，可看到的只是一个个陌生的面孔。

眼前突然一黑，于炀双眼被蒙住，从后面传来的耳语撩起他脸上的红——“小哥哥，穿白色真适合，穿外面好看，穿里面更好看。”

祁醉说完，还轻咬一下于炀的耳垂。没等于炀做出反应，就拉着他跑进了游乐场。

从进入开始，祁醉就紧紧牵着于炀的手，生怕他丢掉一样。就这样握着，体验了大摆锤的刺激、过山车的酸爽、碰碰车的欢乐，也共划一条小船，拨起阵阵涟漪……

“炀炀，上来。”祁醉坐在一个旋转木马上，给于炀伸出一只手。

“队长，旁边还有空位。”

于炀并非不愿，实在是出于在室外害羞。

祁醉懂于炀的话中话，干脆下来，直接把于炀抱上旋转木马，自己又坐到于炀身后。于炀被夹在木马和祁醉之间，受空间限制，和祁醉紧紧贴着。

祁醉把头搭在于炀肩膀，手环住他的腰，随着旋转木马的悠然节奏，应着粉红泡泡的甜蜜氛围，静静地聆听彼此的呼吸声。

突然，于炀开口打破了安静。

“队长，今天基地一个人都没有。都是被你派出去的吧。”

祁醉笑了，没有正面回答，反问道:“你猜。”

“我猜是，红心布置很久了吧。”

“炀炀，我想给你惊喜，所以布置了引路心，把你引到游乐场，更是深一步引进我的心。我不想你和我分坐旋转木马。你看他外表华丽甜蜜的旋转木马，其实彼此追逐不上，永久保持距离。我不想分开，即便是这暂时的木马。你是闯进我世界的幸运星，我爱你。”

祁醉温热的气息，掠过于炀耳边，拨弄着他的心。祁醉的话，还有后面的紧贴，都使于炀红着脸。

一个旋转木马上，是两个人的深情拥吻。

转眼间，在游乐场已经度过好几个小时。接近零点时的摩天轮，发散紫色光，更加闪亮。

祁醉拉着于炀登上摩天轮舱，欣赏窗外的万家灯火和都市繁华。

随着舱逐渐上升，祁醉突然撑着舱壁，把于炀圈在狭小空间，吻上他的唇。舌头请求唇瓣分开，给一个交缠的机会。祁醉的舌侵略于炀的口腔，舔弄每一处。于炀被吻的呼吸不畅，发出唔唔声，涎液顺嘴角流出几滴。

局限上面向来不是祁醉的作风。既然行动，那便贯彻。手溜进于炀衣服里，搓捏玩弄着胸口的两处，直到硬起，手又一路下滑，指腹在肚脐处抚摸几圈后，挤进裤子，撸动里面的巨物。

祁醉准备运动装，就是为了方便这一刻的行动。  
一系列操作过后，摩天轮舱恰好经过了最高点。祁醉更是拿捏时机，在舱室下降的时候，在于炀把持不住的时候，收手停止了行动。于炀得不到满足，脸上尽是欲望，情欲促使他呢喃着:“队长……想……想要……”祁醉拂去他脸上的几根头发，笑着回避:“小哥哥。已经亲吻着经过最高点了，就会永远在一起了。后面的我们回家继续。”

夜幕之下，摩天轮的紫色前，祁醉抱着于炀，走出游乐场。


End file.
